


The First Gym

by taffetaDirigible



Series: RTPKMN [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Roosterteeth/Pokemon crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of Michael's journey as a Pokemon trainer. To overcome the challenges of earning his first Gym badge, he finds help in the form of a Pokemon breeder from a quiet little town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You went up against Ryan with _three_ Pokemon, two of which you’ve barely even trained with?"

Gavin was shocked. This kid was supposed to be one of Professor Ramsey’s students and he pulled an amateur move like that?

"I knew I wasn’t going to win."

Gavin was sitting on one of the wooden chairs in the guest room Michael had spent the night in. Earlier that morning Michael had wandered cautiously into the middle of Gavin eating breakfast with his grandparents, who’d already heard all about him and welcomed him to the table like he was part of the family. After finishing their meal, Gavin’s grandmother went outside to tend her garden while his grandfather retreated to his study to work on his memoirs and breeding research. They left Gavin to mind the desk most of the time these days. It was good experience and good for business, as everyone who came in ultimately ended up charmed by Gavin’s enthusiasm and positive attitude. Michael was proving to be no exception.

"So if you knew you weren’t going to win, what were you doing there?"

"Cause of fuckin’ Ray."

Gavin nodded in acknowledgement, still not entirely understanding how a rivalry, even an intense one, could spur someone to make such a poor, doomed decision. This was Michael actually starting to open up to him though, so he let an understanding little smile sneak into his expression. “You really can’t stand that guy, can you?"

Michael scowled and his eyes darted to the side. “Fuck no. He’s a piece of shit."

 _Nothing is ever that cut and dry_ , Gavin mused, though he kept the thought to himself. “So what happened?"

"Ugh, it’s a long story."

Gavin smiled, leaning casually back into his chair. “I’ve got time."

Michael seemed to hesitate for several long moments. He was sitting cross-legged on the guest bed, his hands in his lap, staring down at them as though they held the answers to life’s mysteries. He looked a lot better than the day before. He’d showered, and Gavin had washed his clothes early in the morning while Michael lay unconscious in borrowed sleepwear. He hadn’t said much about the neat pile of clean laundry waiting for him, but he certainly hadn’t complained. Without all the dirt on his face and clothing, he was actually a nice looking young man.

With a sigh, Michael started to talk. “We used to be best friends. When we were like- kids. Little kids. Our moms were friends or whatever. I’m a year older than him, and that was you know, a big deal at the time. I was always helping him with stuff. Teaching him things. We were a team."

Gavin kept his eyes on Michael, his head moving ever so slightly in polite acknowledgment. This was the most information he’d gotten out of Michael since he’d stomped into Gavin’s life the night before and he didn’t want to interrupt.

"We both applied to the Academy. We both got in. And then Ray fuckin’ changed on me." Michael rubbed at his arm, the old bitter memories written all over his face even though he wasn’t meeting Gavin’s gaze. “Started- throwing me under the bus and shit."

When Michael didn’t say anything else for a few seconds Gavin gently prompted him. “You mean he started to perform better than you?"

"Ugh, not just that. When I was still trying to be his partner, he’d take credit for _my_ work. If we did good on something, on a project or an exercise, he’d be right there to claim the victories were all him and the failures were all me. And I fucking _taught_ him everything he knows, that piece of _crap_."

Gavin’s lips pursed during the delicate pause. “So what happened yesterday?"

All the air rushed out of Michael’s lungs in a heavy sigh, collapsing back onto the bed and draping an arm dramatically over his eyes. “Yesterday I made a goddamn idiot out of myself."

"You’ve said that already. What _happened?_ ”

Michael breathed out heavily through his nose. “Ray got probably a thousand times worse when Ge- when Professor Ramsey took us on privately. Ray and I were doing an exhibition match for the school. It actually ended in a tie, and Geoff had been watching the whole thing. Said he liked both our styles and wanted us to study with him. Told us he’d take care of tuition and room and board. So we picked up our lives and moved and took private lessons for a bunch of years and about a week ago he set us loose. The typical competitive circuit routine. One starter and you’re on your own, first one to beat the Elite Four and the Champion wins."

Michael stopped and sat up when he heard Gavin laughing. “What the _fuck_ is so funny?"

"I’m sorry-" Gavin couldn’t help himself. It was all too ridiculous. “I’m sorry just- you’re talking about this so _casually_. It’s blowing my mind." His hands came up in light-hearted impression. “Oh yes, you know, first one to beat the Elite Four wins. Naturally. Oh yeah and I’m also on a first name basis with Professor Ramsey, oh excuse me, _Geoff_."

"He asks us to call him that," Michael scowled but couldn’t hold it. There wasn’t anything malicious about Gavin’s teasing, which was a nice change of pace from what he was used to. “Yeah, I guess I can see why my shit sounds ridiculous."

Gavin exhaled and wiped his eyes, laughter coming under control. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to make fun of you. It’s just- unreal to me. You’re living this fantasy from my perspective."

Michael actually cracked a smile and blushed down into his lap. “I love training," he murmured, subconsciously reaching out to trace his fingers along the Pokeballs on his belt, currently hanging from one of the bedposts. “I don’t want you to think I don’t."

"You should bring out Dash."

Michael’s eyes widened in surprise, but seemed to brighten up at the idea. “She’d like that," he mumbled to himself as he reached to free her ball from his belt, opening the capsule and letting her manifest on the bedspread in front of him. She let out a pleased little trill and pawed her way around in a circle before settling down near Michael’s feet, her tail twitching contently. Gavin smiled at the warmth in Michael’s eyes as he reached out to stroke her along her back.

"So she was your starter?"

That seemed to snap Michael out of his little trance. “Yeah. I’d worked with her a few times in training and when Geoff let us pick a Pokemon I knew it had to be her. She’s not a very high level so Geoff didn’t think it would be too much of an advantage even though I already had a relationship with her."

Gavin smiled, watching them interact. “So a week ago, you picked her?"

"Yeah," he huffed out a breath, shoulders sagging at the frustrating memories of the past week. “And Ray picked a Sandshrew, just to have a type advantage over me. Never mind that the first gym in our region also specialized in Ground types. It’s like he’d rather have the advantage over me, like he’s not even worried about Gym Leader Ryan. We both went our separate ways to start our adventure. I was stoked. I had all these grandiose plans, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I set out slow, not wanting to waste energy, taking time to get to know people in the towns. It was nice."

Dash shifted around under Michael’s petting, his eyes closing in bliss and ears flattening back.

"And?"

"And then two days ago I get a call from Ray saying he’s already made it to Cobbleton. I couldn’t believe it. All I’d caught in the wild was a low level Nincada and an even lower level Bellsprout."

Gavin perked up. “You have a Nincada?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I’ve been trying to catch one, actually. Anyways, you got a call from Ray?"

"Yeah. And he rubbed it in how far ahead he was and I just- I panicked." Michael’s eyes closed tight and his shoulders tightened until Dash seemed to pick up on his body language, pawing her way into his lap and purring her species’ name under her breath. “I made an idiot’s bolt for Cobbleton. I pushed myself for two days. I didn’t rest indoors. I didn’t really eat. I just- I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe how far ahead of me he was. I had to catch up with him. I _had_ to."

Gavin just nodded. He was starting to understand, even if the choices weren’t ones he would make for himself. “So what happened when you got there?"

"I thought I had things under control," Michael muttered, eyes fixed on the soft blue fur running through his fingers. “I wasn’t trying to beat Ray, I just had to beat Ryan. I just wanted to have as many badges as him. I didn’t want to fall so far behind right from the get go."

"And that’s what inspired you to waltz into a Ground type Gym without any Water types? Or Ice? Or _anything?_ ”

"I thought Dash could handle it," he grumbled. “Plus I have a Bellsprout. Dash is a decent level and Grass does double damage, I dunno. I might have even won but I got disqualified before the match was over."

"That’s right," Gavin said softly to himself. “I still can’t believe you swore at a Gym Leader."

"I was really frustrated. At myself, more than anything. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t prepared better. I’d been planning for this whole thing for _so long_ and I knew I was blowing it, right there when it was happening. And then Dash fainted and I just- lost my shit. I went off for about half a minute and then the League Official on the sidelines calling points nixed me out. They had to call security. It was- it was really awful." Michael raked his fingers through his hair, head dropping low in embarrassment. “Honestly, I don’t know how I’m gonna go back there."

Gavin’s heart went out to Michael’s plight, this young guy who’d been born into a competitive life of high-expectations. All Gavin had ever been expected to do was whatever his grandparent’s needed in a low-stress afternoon’s work. Feed some affectionate Pokemon, do a little bit of bookwork. “Well hey. I’ll help you. Like I said. You’ve got three days. In fact," Gavin felt his cheeks blushing a little, turning to the side and smiling at one of the walls. “I want to. It’ll be fun."

"Really?"

Dash’s head perked up at Michael’s question, both of them looking right at Gavin, which only proceeded to make him flush further. He cleared his throat to try and regain a little composure. “Well you should really have a Water type. And your Bellsprout needs to get leveled, like immediately. I’ll tell you what. I’ve got a fishing rod and there are loads of great Water types around here. If I catch something you want, I’ll trade you your Nincada for it."

Michael’s lips pursed as he considered the offer. Dash stared up at him with a tilted, inquisitive expression. “Okay. Yeah. I think I can get down with that."

Gavin beamed. “Excellent."

 

"This is taking _forever_."

Michael’s chin was buried in his hands, elbows propped on his knees, sitting on a stump near the pier that Gavin had been fishing off of for almost an hour.

"Will you shush? You’re going to scare the Pokemon."

"Aughh, this is so boring."

"Michael, I’m starting to understand what your problem is. You have absolutely no patience- Oh! Watch out!"

With no warning Gavin’s line pulled tight, a stunning Goldeen raising up out of the water with eyes full of challenge. Wild Pokemon always had that sort of unbound look to them.

"Fuck!" Michael yelled, jumping out to his feet, hands at his belt. “I got this!"

"No it’s okay," Gavin replied quickly, his own hands pushing his apron aside to reveal that he too had Pokeballs fastened to his belt. Michael raised an eyebrow but didn’t make any further comments, letting him do his thing. " _I_ got this. Go, Tesla!"

Michael’s eyes widened in surprise and unexpected respect as Gavin’s Great Ball sprung open to real an often underestimated and quietly powerful Pokemon. “You have a _Rotom?!_ ”

"Gotta be careful-" Gavin muttered to himself, sizing up the situation. He didn’t want to attack too strong and faint the wild Goldeen. “Don’t wanna come on too tough-"

Michael watched in silent, growing admiration. Despite wearing a simple green apron and bandana, Gavin took battling just as seriously as any trainer Michael has encountered. He made a mental note not to underestimate the breeder.

Gavin brought the Pokegear strapped to his wrist up to his face, analyzing the wild creature in front of him after a moment’s calculation. “This Goldeen’s a level seven. I think I can catch him. Tesla, Astonish!"

Gavin winced in anticipation, shoulders and arms tensing up with one eye closed, worried that his attack was too strong. He had the Electric advantage and it might have been too much, but sure enough the level reader on his wrist told him he was right in that low-level sweet spot. The Goldeen retailiated with a nonphysical Supersonic that didn’t cause Gavin an ounce of concern. With his next turn he pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it with zero hesitation.

The ball bounced once on the ground before it opened, the wild Goldeen converting into a spike of energy that snapped into the Pokeball which closed preemptively.

Both Gavin and Michael watched with baited breath and the ball twitched and teetered from side to side. It wasn’t over yet.

"Come on," Gavin whispered under his breath. “You’re right there. Tease it. _Tease it-_ "

And then the ball snapped closed in a flash and Gavin launched a fist into the air with a whoop, pulling his hand down into a victory pose.

"Fuck yeah!" Michael yelled in response, a wide grin spreading across his face, caught up in the excitement. Not only had Gavin finally fucking caught something, it was something useful and awesome.

"That what you wanna name him?"

"Yeah why not, it’ll be fun to say," Michael laughed, Gavin shaking his head and punching the information into his Pokegear.

The little digital voice projected outwards, “You have named this Pokemon: Fuck Yeah."

Gavin laughed and choked, looking over at Michael who was flushed but smiling.

"Might’ve been a bad move. You can rename him later if you want."

"So you wanna do the trade, then?"

Gavin smiled. “Yeah, sure. We’re gonna have to head into town, though. Trades can only be done at Pokemon Centers."

"I know that."


	2. Chapter 2

It had finally been three days since Michael’s initial reprimand at Ryan’s Cobbleton Gym. He’d been practicing and leveling with Gavin’s assistance, and when both of them agreed he stood a chance in hell, they ventured into town. Gavin didn’t have a bike, so they left early by foot.

It was a nice enough day, and Michael had let Dash out of her ball to run alongside them. Conversation was light, and Michael took a moment to glance at Gavin out the corner of his eye. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt any kind of genuine affection for someone like he did towards Gavin. He _enjoyed_ talking to him, enjoyed hearing his unique accent, enjoyed the things they talked about. Gavin was just as passionate about Pokemon as anyone he’d met at the Academy, and yet here was Gavin out in the middle of nowhere, working for his grandparents. And he was _happy_. Michael might have been jealous if Gavin wasn’t so damn likable.

 _I used to feel that way about Ray_ , he mused. _A long time ago_. Michael tallied the years in his head since he’d considered Ray the same kind of friend he was starting to consider Gavin. They’d entered the Academy together when Michael was fourteen and Ray was thirteen. And that was over four years ago. Some kids as young as twelve were out hitting the competitive circuit, but Michael’s parents had insisted he graduate first. Even though he’d grumbled at the time, he was now quietly glad that he’d followed their wishes. He wouldn’t have been given the opportunity to work with Geoff, otherwise. And that kind of experience, Michael had decided, was priceless.

 _Even worth losing Ray over_ , he thought dryly. He’d decided that a while ago, after the umpteenth time Ray had sold him up the fucking river. Michael blinked back the emotions the memory called up, of him pacing around Geoff’s office, furious to the point of tears. They’d been on a judged field mission together, timed, to see who could catch the most wild Pokemon. Ray had suggested they team up and intentionally tie, then “changed his mind" at the last moment. There was nothing against it in the rules. And that’s what Geoff had calmly told him with an unreadable expression when Michael had stormed into his office to tell him what happened, after the Academy coaches declared Ray the winner.

 _"Ray is a very competitive trainer,"_ Geoff had said, like he always did, whenever Michael got blindsighted by something ruthless Ray pulled off.

 _"He’s supposed to be my friend!"_ Michael yelled back. It was the first time he’d ever snapped at Professor Ramsey and he’d immediately pulled his hand up to cover his mouth, further humiliated at himself for losing his temper.

 _"Michael."_ Geoff sighed and rose from behind his desk. That day he had worn his lab coat sleeves down instead of rolled up, for once covering the tattoos that extended down to his wrists. Some other members of the faculty would whisper about how “unique" they were behind his back, but never to his face. Anyone who dared speak about it too loud would be suggested to challenge the Professor on the Obsidian Plateau along with the rest of the Elite Four. The one fool who had actually tried had set enough of an example to be spoken of for years to come. _"Michael, you’re a good kid. It’s part of why I singled you out to train. Your heart’s in the right place. But you can’t let things like that distract you. Ray doesn’t."_

Michael forced himself to put a lid on his pride and lowered his head in shame. _"I know that, sir."_

Shaking his head to pull himself back to the present, Michael smiled a little when he saw Gavin’s eyes go wide, trying to see what had caught his attention.

"See something?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Sure enough, the tall grass at the edge of the beaten path they were traveling started to rustle erratically. Dash was already at attention, her shoulders hunched tight in anticipation, glancing back over her shoulder to look at Michael, waiting for instructions.

"Steady girl, let’s see what we’re dealing with."

Both teenagers watched in fascination before a small but fierce looking little Pokemon sprang towards them.

"Dash! Go!"

Not needing to be told twice, the Shinx sprung in between Michael and the charging wild Pokemon.

"Show ‘em a Spark, Dash."

Michael’s pride swelled as she attacked, calling down lightning in an impressive show. It was her first offensive Electric move. She’d learned it yesterday leveling against Gavin and his Magikarp. _"I can’t believe you’re raising a Magikarp,"_ he’d shaken his head after Gavin had first brought him out of his ball.

 _"Don’t be ridiculous, Lazzers is the best,"_ Gavin’s hand had dropped to pat his empty-headed by undeniably loyal fish-type Pokemon on it’s scaled back.

Dash’s attack had it’s desired effect, and after another turn Michael had thrown an empty Pokeball towards the defeated little creature.

"What’ve we got?" Gavin asked with a broad grin.

"Let’s see-" Michael flipped his Pokedex open and let it scan the ball in his hand.

"Teddiursa," read the digital voice. “The “little bear" Pokemon. It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique."

"Well that’s fucking adorable," Michael grinned.

"You wanna keep him?"

"Fuck _yeah_ I wanna keep him! Did you see the way he came running at us out of the woods? He’s a fucking little teddy bear and he tried to _murder_ us. Dude’s a badass."

"What would you like to name your Pokemon?" his Gear asked him from his wrist.

Michael said the name out loud as he punched it in. “Mogar."

 

"Don’t tell me you’ve never been inside a Gym before."

"I haven’t."

Gavin’s voice was soft, and Michael had to fight not to laugh at the starstruck look on his face. The Cobbleton Gym was nothing compared to the stunning architecture of Lazuli City which was Michael’s home as well as the location of their region’s Pokemon Academy and the sixth Gym Michael planned on challenging. It was part of why he’d stormed into it so determined those three days ago, the modest design of the building feeding into Michael’s ego. _And we all saw where that got you, idiot,_ he scolded himself silently. “Well it’s too late today to compete, but I can sign up for tomorrow. If they fucking let me inside."

"You said you weren’t banned-"

"I’m not. I’m just-" he sighed, arms folding tight across his chest. “It’s just embarrassing. Will you come in with me? If I’ve got someone willing to stand next to me maybe it’ll let them know I’m not a total delinquent."

Gavin looked nervous but nodded. After all, he did want to go inside. Michael lead the way up the steps, pushing past the double glass doors and into the small lobby before one hit the main room of the Gym. He winced immediately when he saw the young woman behind the registration counter. She’d been here last time. And from the sudden scowl on her face, she remembered him.

"I wasn’t sure if you’d come back," she said flatly. Her eyes fixed on Michael.

"Yeah. Um. I’m really sorry about that."

The woman didn’t smile, but her expression did lighten a little when she looked over to Gavin. “And who are you?"

"Me?" Gavin hadn’t expected to have to do much talking. “I’m um, I’m Gavin. I’m a breeder, I work for my grandparents, they run Free’s Nursery back there off Rt. 4." He gestured back over his shoulder. His body language radiated discomfort to the point where Michael could pick up on it, and wondered mildly why.

"Oh. Oh yes! They have a lovely reputation, we see lots of trainers who’ve stopped there." Her mood seemed to unbend a little more, glancing now from Gavin to Michael and back again. “And you know this, um, young man?"

"I do," Gavin said plainly, a small smile forming on his lips. “He’s my friend."

The way the woman behind the counter smiled made Michael’s knees go weak with relief. “Well we all have bad days," she replied as she opened up the ledger in front of her. “I’ll put you on the docket for mid-morning tomorrow, Trainer Michael. You can come check your time after the Gym opens at 10am."

Michael was speechless as she turned the book towards him for his signature, which he provided with a stammering series of thanks and apologies. Gavin gave him a quick tug on the elbow to get him moving, and the next thing Michael knew he was back outside the Gym.

He blinked for a moment, shocked. It had all happened so fast. He was going to get another chance. His reputation wasn’t completely ruined. All because Gavin-

"Thank you," Michael blurted out, pulling Gavin into a tight hug that clearly caught him off guard.

"Oof, aww, no problem Michael. I uh, I didn’t do anything though-"

"Are you kidding, you vouched for me, man." Michael let him out of the hug to just stare at him in disbelief. “No one’s ever done that for me before. No one but Geoff, but he’s my teacher, he kind of has to, but I barely even know you." He had to laugh. “I just can’t- I had no reason to think that would go so well."

"Yeah, well you’ve still gotta face Ryan," Gavin teased, trying to change the subject away from Michael thanking him, as it was making him blush uncomfortably.

The words sobered Michael quickly enough, and he nodded in agreement even though his expression still looked more relaxed than Gavin had seen it the whole short time he’d known him. “We should figure out what we’re gonna do for tonight," Michael murmured, thinking out loud, but then turned with a sheepish expression towards Gavin. “I mean, if you wanna stick around. You don’t have to."

Gavin seemed to be going through the same series of thoughts, that while it hadn’t been discussed, both of them seemed to have assumed Gavin would be around for Michael’s re-match. “Well yeah I do," he grinned openly, quietly pleased that Michael was including him. “Besides, I didn’t spent the last few days helping Dash get ready to trounce this Gym just to not watch."

Michael couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled this much within such a small span of time. “Right on. Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Read my mind, Michael."

 

” _This_ is top," Gavin gestured down at his thick bowl of soup with his spoon. “I can’t believe I don’t come into town more often."

"Why don’t you?"

Gavin shrugged, half focusing on the conversation and half on his food, which was incredible. Good, honest homemade food from one of the town’s various restaurants, the closest one to the Inn they’d decided to stay in. “I’m usually busy at the nursery. My grandfather is writing a book on Pokemon genealogy that takes up most of his time. My grandmother insists I’m better with people than she is. So I’ll mind the desk most of the time. I don’t mind though, I like my job."

"That’s amazing to me," Michael murmured, applying himself to his sandwich.

"Hmm?"

"Just like-" Michael swallowed. He’d been starving, especially now that the nerves of whether he’d been allowed to compete were laid to rest. “I’d go crazy doing something like that. I mean- shit." Michael winced. Gavin’s face hadn’t changed but Michael had a fantastic habit of sticking his foot in his mouth. “That came out shitty, I mean, I’m jealous. Honestly."

Gavin _did_ look up at that, eyes wide with curiosity even though his mouth was full of food. His face looked incredulous and Michael had to laugh.

"I mean it. You’re smart as shit, but you don’t need to put yourself through hell at a school. You can just do your own thing and learn whatever you want. You’re a natural. You can’t be taught that. And shit, it sounds relaxing as hell to live where you do. Nice house, lots of good wild Pokemon just all over the damn place. You get to hang out with your grandparent’s charges. Wake up whenever you want." Michael smiled. “Some people work and plan their whole life to end up doing something like that. You’re just living the dream."

Gavin paused, reading between the lines. “But not you."

"Eh, I’m crazy though. You’re the sensible one here."

Another moment paused while Gavin repeated something Michael had said over and over in his head. “So. You think I’m a good trainer?" Gavin asked, his voice quiet. “You think I’m smart?"

"Well _yeah_. I wouldn’t let you near Dash otherwise. Just don’t let that shit go to your head, alright?"

Gavin laughed and shook his head. “Wouldn’t think of it."

Michael felt his pulse racel at Gavin’s sarcastic reply. He was starting to come out of his shell, and Michael liked what he was seeing. There was a lot more to small-town breeder Gavin than met the eye, and he fully intended to find out as much as he could. Depending on how much time he had to do so was up for debate, and a subject that Michael didn’t want to think about yet, not when he still had a badge to earn.

"Don’t suppose you’ve heard from Ray at all?"

Michael flinched a little at the change in subject, but shook his head calmly. “Not since right before you met me. Asshole’s probably in Iron Springs by now. I’m sure he’s training his ass off, too, so he can stomp me into the ground again."

"Hey, don’t go talking like that now. Dash is set to evolve in a level or so, if you want her to."

Michael nodded, pursing his lips. “I’ve been thinking about that a lot."

"You gonna let her?"

"I think so. I think she wants to."

Michael’s little Shinx had been getting more powerful with every match, and as much as he knew he was going to miss her current form, he couldn’t wait to see her as a Luxio. _And when she finally becomes a Luxray she’s going to be glorious_.

"Just wait until she starts learning her Dark moves," Gavin grinned. “She’s cute now, but she’s gonna make ‘em piss themselves in a few weeks. Dark and Electric is a great combo."

Michael beamed with pride. “I’m hoping beating Ryan will be enough to gain her two levels, that’s all she needs."

"You should do some training with Mogar before tomorrow, too."

"Huh, you think so?"

"Definitely. You’re gonna wanna have all the backup you can get if Ryan pulls something unexpected on you."

"Well I’ve got three solids right now. Dash, the Bellsprout and the Goldeen you traded me." The Goldeen was no longer named ‘Fuck Yeah’. Michael had quietly changed it after the trading device at the Pokemon Center had read the name out for everyone to hear, earning the teenage boys nasty looks from the nurses as they’d giggled and fled.

"Long live ‘Fuck Yeah’ the Goldeen. What did you end up re-naming him?"

Michael grinned. “Sofa King."

Gavin nearly spat his soup, doubling over laughing. “And it doesn’t even break League rules. That’s amazing," he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “So if you stick with him long enough you’ll have Sofa King the Seaking."

"That was the plan, yes."

"Michael, you are _ridiculous_. And you wonder why you can’t keep yourself out of trouble."

Michael just smirked in response, taking the final bite of his sandwich. He took a drink of his soda to clear his mouth, turned to face Gavin as something occurred to him that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

"So how do you know so much about the League if you’ve never even been inside a Gym?"

Gavin shrugged. “I read a lot. And I hear stories from the trainers who come by the nursery."

Michael nodded, but things still weren’t quite adding up for him. “But haven’t you wanted to see a Gym battle? What’s stopped you?"

"I- don’t know," Gavin finally replied, laughing a little at himself. “I guess I just figured it would be something I got around to, sooner or later. I’m here now, aren’t I?"

Michael stood and took his now empty tray over to the trash bin, brushing the remains of his meal into it and resting the tray on top. “And I’m glad you are," he replied genially as he turned away, missing Gavin’s pleased little smile. “I wanna get some rest, yeah? Tomorrow gonna be a long day."

Gavin suppressed a yawn and nodded in agreement.

The walk back to their Inn was uneventful, the sun almost down along the relatively small skyline of Cobbleton. The clerk at the desk didn’t even bat at an at the two of them wondering through the lobby and into the elevator up to the third, top floor.

"I can’t believe you were going to sleep in the woods that night," Gavin said as they opened to the door their modest room. Two beds, two dressers, a closet and a bathroom. To Michael it looked like the chambers of an emperor.

"Professor Ramsey and some of the other instructors at the Academy taught us survival skills. All part of the training. It’s not as bad as you’re imagining."

"I hope not."

Michael ducked into the restroom to change for sleep, and Gavin took the opportunity to do the same while Michael was out of the room, hurrying his process so as not to be caught. Michael raised an eyebrow when he emerged but didn’t comment.

"I’m gonna set the alarm pretty early tomorrow but you don’t have to come with me to the Gym if you don’t want."

"I didn’t come this far to wait in the room," Gavin replied, pulling his covers back and getting comfortable. This was the first time he’d slept in the same room as Michael, and he was diligently ignoring the fact that he was self-conscious about it.

Michael just smiled. “Cool," and flipped the lights off. “‘Night Gavin."

“‘Night, Michael.’

Within moments, Michael was asleep, an ability that Gavin couldn’t help but envy. Not for the first time since Michael had entered his life, Gavin found himself staring at the ceiling above him in bed, marveling at what he’d gotten himself into. He knew he wouldn’t have the nerve to ask until all was said and done, but part of him was desperately starting to want to join Michael, past Cobbleton, all the way to the Obsidian Plateau.

 _Which is ridiculous,_ he scolded himself, his disappointment only manifesting as a quiet sigh. _There’s no way I could ever do that, even if I was welcome, which I’m probably not._ Before his thoughts could spiral down into a mire of self pity, he sternly focused on more positive thoughts. Like getting to watch a real Gym battle tomorrow. Getting to maybe see a Shinx evolve. Getting to watch Michael win. Before he could spend too much energy on how those things were all destined to be bittersweet, sleep finally overcame him, problems postponed until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mogar, get back!"

Michael grinned and pulled the visor of his hat down to shield his eyes from the high noon sun. It had been a good morning. He’d slept well and they’d walked to the Gym early in good spirits. Michael’s time slot wasn’t until 1:30pm, last of the day, which meant there was time to eat and warm-up. He’d taken to Gavin’s suggestion of leveling his newest Pokemon, and they were now just outside the town limits, grinding levels in the tall grass.

"Ha! I think I can gain another level with him before we have to head back."

"Oh yeah?" Gavin brushed his hair out of his eyes, tucking loose strands under the simplistic bandana he was always wearing, the white circular mark of a professional breeder printed both on it and the front of his apron. He didn’t make an imposing sight next to Michael, but he wasn’t out to impress and didn’t much mind being overshadowed, not today. “Going for Faint Attack?"

"Maybe. Little fucker learns fast." Michael beamed affectionately down at his violent little bear, who blinked up at him before disappearing back into his Pokeball. “Might be worth it."

"Definitely better than Fury Swipes. Hands down." Gavin wasn’t even paying full attention, doing his own bit of leveling across the way. He wasn’t going for anything high level, leaving that to Michael, but was faithfully leveling his own little collection of Pokemon, slowly but surely.

_I’d like to get a better look at them after this is over,_ Michael mused, shaking himself out of that train of thought. He needed to focus. In a few hours it would all be over and they could figure that shit out. What happened next and all. Michael had been intentionally not thinking about that, trying to summon Geoff’s training and empty his mind of everything that didn’t matter before the battle. It had been part of what had thrown him off the first time, he slowly realized. Not having Geoff there. Or shit, even Ray. Or anyone. None of it had been like he’d pictured in his head, adding to the frustration. _Well it’s not gonna be like that this time. I’m ready now. And besides,_ he looked up and grinned. _Gavin will be there._

 

"Trainer Michael."

They hadn’t had to wait long. Like most Gyms, Cobbleton ran on a tight schedule. Any deviations from it were seen as unacceptable, part of the reason Michael’s slap on the wrist had been so hard.

Michael nodded and stood, rising off the polished stone bench he and Gavin had been sitting on. Gavin rose with him, one step behind, following Michael into the Gym itself. Gavin’s eyes went wide, mouth opening slightly as he tried to take it all in at once. The place was huge.

Unlike the entry room, the interior Gym was three stories tall, presumably so that anything shy of a Pokemon out of legend could compete. The floor was covered in fine sand, with symmetrical set-ups of ramps and stairs making up the majority of the Gym area. Until the end. At the end was a huge open circle with a dais at the farthest edge. Gavin couldn’t make out any details from their distance, but logic dictated it had to be Gym Leader Ryan. Gavin wasn’t even competing and he was beyond intimidated. He couldn’t even imagine how Michael must be feeling. Glancing over, Michael was just staring straight ahead, determined.

They walked slowly up the very middle of the Gym floor, bypassing the stairs and ramps entirely. Gavin followed behind, but unlike Michael his neck craned every which way. There were trainers peppered along the Gym’s apparently optional obstacles.

"Who are they?" Gavin asked quietly.

"Senior Trainers," Michael replied, not breaking his forward stare. “I beat them all last time, I don’t have to do it again."

Gavin was impressed, quickly glancing away from the accidental eye-contact he made with one of them. They each looked as intimidating as a Gym leader themselves and he had no desire to be the focus of their attention.

"Did you even have to do it the first time?"

"Not really, but it’s frowned upon not to. It’s a cocky, shitty thing to do just to jump straight to the Gym leader. All those Senior Trainers are aspiring Gym leaders themselves and you’re basically flipping off the League when you do that. Saying you’re better than them and shit." Michael shrugged. “But for some trainers that works. Assholes are intimidating, and that’s how some trainers want to be seen."

"Do you think Ray skipped them?"

Michael scoffed. “I dunno. Possibly. I kind of wouldn’t put it past him."

"But you didn’t?"

"No," Michael let a small smile creep into his otherwise stoic expression. “I didn’t."

Gavin didn’t have a chance to comment further, as they were suddenly smack in the middle of the ring. His eyes darted around the area until he saw a small crowd seated near the three League Official’s table, quietly ducking off to join the rest of the spectators, giving Michael a brief wave back over his shoulder.

Michael waved in return, just a flick of his wrist, and then all of his attention was forward.

A clear, calm voice echoed out into the relative emptiness of the huge room.

"Trainer Michael."

Michael kept his expression carefully neutral as he met Ryan’s eyes. “Gym Leader Ryan."

"We meet again."

He braced himself for an insult or a jab at his credibility, but it didn’t come. So he simply nodded in response. Geoff had advised him as much before he’d set off. Ryan was a calm, level-headed guy, that’s what Geoff had told him. In fact, Ryan would probably be the one to tell Geoff about his progress at the Cobbleton Gym. The thought sent white-hot fear up Michael’s spine. _Geoff is gonna hear about what happened the other day._ He teetered on the edge of panic but he fought it down. _It doesn’t matter now. I’m getting another shot. Can’t blow it again._

"Are you familiar with the rules?"

It was a standard question, and Michael could sense the hint of bait to the question, but this time he didn’t rise to it, instead replying with brevity. “Yes sir."

Chancing a glance to the side he looked for Gavin on the sidelines, grinning ever so slightly when he made eye contact. Gavin was looking right at him, and when he saw Michael look his way gave him two thumbs up and a dorky grin.

"Then let’s begin."

Bright lights snapped on directly above the two men in the middle of the chalk-drawn circle depicting both the symbol of the League and the boundaries of their match. A loud buzzer sounded and the middle League Official signaled for the battle to start.

Ryan was dressed humbly for a Gym leader, as humble as the rest of Cobbleton, in earth tones and simple, well-made clothing. What Michael had mistaken for mediocrity last time though had proved in fact to be simple and quiet strength, which Michael had gracelessly crashed against. But this time he was ready for Ryan’s first Pokemon, an intimidating Ground type called a Donphan. With sharp tusks and an armored body, his appearance was what had caused the beginning of Michael’s stream of obscenities last time.

"Alright, let’s do this thing," Michael muttered, grabbing for his Goldeen off his belt. In an effort to maintain brownie points he did _not_ yell the Water type’s name out upon putting Sofa King into play, a move that Gavin took note of in the stands, covering his mouth with his hand so as not to laugh.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Michael’s new Pokemon, a high enough level Water type to do some serious damage. This was a completely different trainer than the boy who had stood before him four days prior, and Ryan nodded ever so slightly in approval.

Michael’s Goldeen was faster and probably a higher level than the Donphan thanks to practicing with Gavin, and his heart pounded against his chest as he tried not to get too sure of himself. He did get the first move though, and chose a bold special attack. “Water Pulse," Michael ordered, trying to pitch his voice as clear and authoritative as Ryan’s. The crowd gasped collectively as the powerful stream of water raced across the Gym floor, leaving droplets in the sand. It connected hard with the Donphan’s side, sending him crashing down at Ryan’s feet. Michael’s eyes darted up quickly to check the huge monitors on the walls behind Ryan’s dais, displaying the battle’s statistics. It wasn’t a critical hit, but Michael’s attack brought him down into the lowest HP percentage, health bar short and red.

Murmurs of light applause echoed from Michael’s left, and allowed himself to grin in cautionary satisfaction. But he hadn’t fainted, Donphan was still in play. He could still use that fucking move he did last time-

"Donphan! Rollout!"

_Shit._ Michael choked down a swear, trying to keep the look of annoyance off his face. Rollout was a powerful Rock type move that hit for consecutive turns and doubled in damage each time. It was the move that had fainted Dash.

It was complete bullshit, and that was exactly what he’d yelled at the Gym leader last time. Growling low in his throat he forced himself to close his eyes and breath, opening them to see Gavin in the crowd, staring straight at him, expression tense. _Don’t fuck it up again,_ he told himself sternly. _Not when he’s watching._

Michael clamped down on his temper as his sweet little Sofa King came flying back towards his side of the ring from recoil, hitting the sand hard. It didn’t faint him though, and he still had more health left than his opponent. “Once again, Water Pulse!" Michael called out.

With a determined look on his deceptively innocent face, the Goldeen spun around with a scowl, hitting Ray’s Donphan with a second blast, this one knocking him out.

Actual applause started to rise from the spectators as Ryan called his collapsed Pokemon back to his ball. The digital display shifted above their heads to indicate that Ryan was down one of only two potential Pokemon. Michael still had all four of his. It looked like an advantage, but Michael had never made it past the Donphan last time, so Ryan’s remaining combatant was a mystery that he was trying to quickly decipher in his head.

This was where the strategy started to come into play, one of the things that he’d been going over repetitively with Gavin. Type advantages. Speed attributes. Ryan was about to send his next Pokemon out, and Michael could either take the first shot advantage or use his turn to swap out. His fingers twitched at his side, eyes locked on the other side of the ring.

Ryan was actually smiling, eyes half narrowed. Michael wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not. After a moments pause, Ryan cast his second Pokemon into play, the ball opening in mid-air, blinding bright light filling the space and manifesting into something Michael had never seen before.

"What _is_ that thing?" Michael muttered under his breath.

Gavin was trying to mouth him something from the crowd, but the display board beat him to it. Apparently the thing was called a Gligar. It was purple with wings like a bat, but also possessed legs, huge claws and a barbed tail, like a scorpion. The Gligar also appeared to be sticking his tongue out at him, and Michael frowned hard as the ridiculous creature.

_It has **wings** ,_ he thought in annoyance. _Ryan is a Ground specialist. What the **fuck**._

Gavin was frantically trying to pantomime at him, and Michael couldn’t even look too closely for fear or attracting the officials attention. He nodded slightly and gave a brief thumbs up, hoping Gavin would take the hint and knock it off. He wasn’t trying to get disqualified twice.

Michael blinked hard. It had only been a matter of seconds but Ryan was still waiting on his move. Attack or switch out.

"Okay, come back!" With the Goldeen back in his ball, Michael chewed his bottom lip and decided to take a risk. It’s what Geoff was always telling him to do after all. “Dash, let’s do this!"

Lightening filled his plane of vision as Dash manifested in front of Ryan’s bizarre Pokemon, her posture battle-ready.

"Haven’t learned your lesson, Trainer Michael?" Ryan called out mockingly. “About bringing Electric types to a Ground Gym?"

Michael just grinned. Dash was still tough as nails. “Dash, Tackle!" The little Shinx growled as she sprung forward, throwing the full weight of her body at the Gligar. The hit was decent, but not even half of Gligar’s health.

Ryan nodded in slight admiration. She’d gone up several levels since Ryan had last seen her. It didn’t stop him from his next move. “Gligar, Poison Sting!"

Michael cursed under his breath, catching a nervous look from Gavin in the stands and biting his lower lip to keep from swearing. He watched in horror as Dash flashed a sickly color of purple. “Come back!" he yelled, holding her ball out and waiting for her to snap home. Okay, he thought quickly. _Now what._ After a moment’s thought he made a move. “Get back out there!" With a flash, the Goldeen was back in play.

It was Ryan’s turn again and he just gave Michael a slight laugh, grin and shrug. “Not letting you off that easy, Poison Sting!"

"Come on," Michael growled. He looked up at the display. Sofa King was already at half health and now he’d lose a bit more every turn. Water though- _Well it’s worked so far_ \- “Water Pulse, come on!"

"It’s super effective!" announced the League Official, earning a pleased murmur from the crowd. Michael didn’t even have a chance to smile though, Poison Sting taking another round of damage and Ryan calling out “Quick Attack!" before he could make another move.

The crowd gasped as Michael’s Goldeen fell back, fainting and warping back to his ball. Michael slowly raised his gaze to look Ryan right in the eyes, the Gym leader’s eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Dash, one more time!"

The Gligar’s health was low.

"Tackle!" Michael’s voice broke on the command, fist raised in challenge as he watched Dash run forward to attack with everything she had.

"Critical hit!" confirmed the League official, the whole crowd breaking out into gasps and chatter as one. Ryan’s Gligar reeled with impact, falling back onto the floor of the ring with a thud and cloud of dust. Michael watched along with everyone else present as the bar of health dropped lower and lower on the huge display monitor. Even Ryan turned around to look for the first time of the battle, room silent with baited breath.

"Almost there," Michael hissed under his breath, all the air coming out of his lungs in a whoop of joy when the bar disappeared completely and the League official declared the battle over.

"The winner is Trainer Michael," her voice rung out over the cheering of the crowd.

"Aww yeah, son!" Michael shouted out, fist in the air, turning to face the area of spectators to see Gavin already sprinting over to his direction. Michael opened his arms to bring him into an excited hug, Gavin slapping him hard on the back and rustling his hat down onto his head.

"That’s my boy!" Gavin laughed. “That was bloody brilliant, I knew you could do it!"

"Hah, thanks," Michael grinned, the look of Gavin’s face making his blood warm.

But the excitement wasn’t over, Michael’s Pokegear lighting up bright with a soft digital ding.

"Dash-" Gavin started to say, but Michael was two steps ahead of him, sprinting forward to the center of the ring, where an expanding sphere of white and blue lightening was encompassing his beloved Dash.

The voice on his Gear announced what everyone could already tell was happening. “Your Pokemon is evolving."

Gavin had caught up to his side, speaking softly a step behind Michael. “Gonna let her do it?"

"Oh yeah," Michael smiled, staring into the light for as long as he could before it became too bright to bear and he had to shield his eyes with his arm.

Those still watching from the sidelines murmured in surprise as the light faded. “Your Shinx has evolved into a Luxio," Michael’s Gear continued to narrate.

"Good girl," Michael murmured, reaching a hand down to let Dash nuzzle into, not even having to bend his knees thanks to her newly acquired height. After a few affectionate scratches he summoned her back to her ball, snapping it to his belt. When he looked up to see Ryan, the Gym leader was smiling wide, arms crossed over his chest with approval.

"Trainer Michael. I believe you’ve earned this." Ryan reached into his vests interior pocket, pulling out a little piece of metal that had Michael’s eyes going wide. He took a few steps forward and held out his hand to accept the badge Ryan was offering out to him. “The Smooth Stone badge will let everyone know what you’ve accomplished today. Wear it with pride."

"Yes sir," Michael replied, trying not to grin like an idiot.

By now those who’d been part of the crowd well starting to mill out of the room. “That concludes the day’s matches," one of the officials said plainly over the Gym’s intercom, a dismissal if Michael had ever heard one.

"Do you have a moment, kid?"

Michael had already started to turn back to Gavin, excited to talk about everything that had just happened, but Ryan’s voice surprised him. “Um, I suppose?"

Gavin just patted him on the shoulder. “Go ahead, I’ll meet you outside."

"Okay, right on." Bewildered, Michael nodded at Ryan’s invitation, following him to the back of the Gym and presumably Ryan’s office.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael swallowed hard as he followed Ryan into his office. It wasn’t anything like Geoff’s at the Academy, yet still had the power to intimidate all the same.

"That was some quick thinking back there." Ryan walked around his desk to take a seat, gesturing out with an open palm to indicate Michael should do the same.

"Uh, thanks."

"Professor Ramsey has taught you well."

The color drained from Micahel’s face as he eased down into the offered chair. “I- uh-"

"Don’t worry, Michael. I’m not about to lay into you."

Michael sighed, unable to lift his eyes. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did."

Ryan chewed his words before responding, leaning forward a little on his elbows, resting his chin on his bridged fingers. “You’re an interesting set, you and Ray. Professor Ramsey gave me a bit of a rundown and I’ve been looking forward to meeting both of you."

The back of Michael’s neck burned at the mention of Ray, but he kept his tongue, instead letting his fingers play over the surface of his newly earned badge.

"You’re both very good," Ryan went on. “Different, but both very good. And you both have a tragic flaw. Yours is obviously your temper. Ray’s is his ambition. Sound about right?"

Michael pursed his lips and finally managed to look up. “I don’t like it, but yeah."

"Good. One of the most important qualities for a trainer is the ability to be honest with yourself."

Michael nodded slowly at that, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Just so you know, I haven’t told Professor Ramsey about what happened the other day. I might later, after you’ve got a few more badges under your belt and it won’t matter anymore."

"What?" Michael’s head snapped up, and Ryan laughed at the look on his face. “Really?"

Ryan just shrugged. “I don’t really see the point. You might not have won that match if you hadn’t gotten disqualified, but a different League Official might not have called you out over it. Who knows?"

Michael was stunned. “I just- wow." He had to laugh, pulling his hat off to rake his fingers through his hair. “You’re being way too cool about all this."

"Well, I like you, Michael. You seem like a good kid."

Then to Michael’s utter shock he added, “Besides, Rollout is a pretty bullshit move."

 _That_ knocked the air clear out of Michael’s lungs, staring slack-jawed at Ryan and only letting himself laugh after he saw Ryan smile wide.

"That’s the _point_ though," Ryan continued, slapping on open palm on his desk for emphasis. “It’s a _legal move,_ Michael. It’s one thing to break rules, it’s another to get creative and play within the boundaries laid out for us. You’re allowed to be clever. You’re also allowed to be ruthless. And if you wanna take on the Elite Four, you’ve gotta be both."

Michael chewed his lip in thought as he let Ryan’s words sink in. Geoff had told him the same thing time and time again. And it wasn’t that he hadn’t listened- _But deep down you thought you knew better,_ he chided himself, not for the first time over the past few days. _You thought whatever you touched would just magically turn to gold solely on account of you touching it._ The events since his journey began were a testament to good versus bad planning, a lesson he’d be a fool not to learn from.

"It’s not enough to want it." Ryan’s expression turned serious and imploring. “You have to be just as much a realist as a dreamer. And if you can find your balance, I think you’re going to be a better trainer than Ray by the time you make it to the end of your journey."

Michael stared hard at the surface of Ryan’s desk, taking in everything he was saying. “Do you really think I have what it takes?"

"I do, kid. I really do. Today you showed me that you have the ability to learn from your mistakes. That goes a long way."

"Wow, just- thank you." Michael smiled fully for the first time since entering Ryan’s office, looking down again at his Smooth Stone badge.

"So who’s the breeder?"

"Wha?" Ryan seemed to have a knack for knocking the breath out of Michael, his head snapping back up.

"The Pokemon breeder you walked in with today. The one who ran up to you afterwards."

"Oh, ah. That’s Gavin," Michael replied as nonchalantly as he could, suddenly feeling even more scrutinized under Ryan’s overbearing smirk than he had been over the last subject. Ryan didn’t respond and Michael found himself rambling to fill the silence. “He’s been helping me level. And train. And he helped me catch the Goldeen."

"And you didn’t flip out again when he was here," Ryan observed, making it a statement and not a question, but Michael responded anyways.

"Ah, no, I guess not."

Ryan just nodded. “He’s good for you. You should keep him around."

Michael blushed, surprising himself, coughing in an attempt to hide it as Ryan stood from behind his desk and walked over to offer Michael a hand up, handing him a data disc that had been laying on his desk.

"One last thing. I want you to have this. I think you’ll know what to do with it. Good luck on your journey, Trainer Michael."

Michael nodded and murmured out a soft thanks, managing to smile and shake Ryan’s hand before leaving his office making his way back to the Gym’s lobby. It wasn’t until he was nearing the door outside that he finally looked down to see just what exactly was in his hands, smile spreading wide as he read the label aloud.

"TM04: Rollout."

 

Gavin was waiting outside for Michael, beaming when he saw him finally emerge.

"So what was that all about, yeah?"

Michael grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he held the disc case up for Gavin to see. “Check it out."

"Hah, nice," Gavin smiled as he took the disc between his fingers, turning it over a few times for good measure. “Got any plans for it?"

Michael pursed his lips as he plucked it back and tucked it away in his backpack. “Not yet. Totally gonna use it though."

"As you should."

Both of them had started walking, each following the other with no destination in sight. It was peaceful. Michael was riding high on his victory, already making plans for what to do next. Eating was definitely a high priority. He also fully intended to sleep the fuck in the following morning. He’d had enough stress in the past week to last him a year and he was ready to give his nerves a break. They were almost at the city limits in the direction of the nursery before Gavin broke the silence between them.

"So, ah. Was that it? Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah," Michael said slowly, his eyes suddenly cast forward as the information was still swirling through his mind. “He did. He said that he’d already heard about me from Geoff."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Said a bunch of stuff about me and Ray," Michael kicked a small pebble in his way, watching it skip ahead of their path. “Nothing I didn’t already know. Just about priorities and shit."

Gavin nodded, tucking his hands into the front pocket of his apron. “Makes sense that all the Gym leaders keep tabs with the Professor."

"I’d like you to meet him," Michael said suddenly, interrupting Gavin’s train of thought.

"Who, Gym Leader Ryan?"

"No, Geoff."

Michael cracked up at Gavin’s expression, who looked like he’d just been smacked.

"You can’t be serious."

"Why not?"

"Well… lots of reasons," Gavin murmured, hand gripping his opposite shoulder self consciously.

"Name one."

Gavin had now stopped in place, staring at Michael like he’d grown a second head. “Michael I don’t even live in a town! I can’t- my grandparents-" He shook his head, not ready for any of this. The conversation wasn’t supposed to happen yet, he didn’t want it to happen yet-

Michael seemed to finally pick up on Gavin’s distress, stopping as well and turning in place to really look at him. “Hey, Gavin, what’s wrong man?"

"Well what are you suggesting, Michael?" Gavin sighed, his hands spreading in exasperation. “It’s not like I can just go _with_ you."

They stared like that for a moment, both of them intensely trying to read the others mind.

Michael broke the silence, repeating his question. “Why not?"

Gavin’s face cycled through a series of conflicting emotions until he finally sighed and let out a tired laugh, shoulders sagging. “I’m not _like_ you Michael. I don’t have some kind of hero’s destiny. I work for my grandparents. They need me. Besides," Gavin continued bitterly, letting some of the insecurities he normally kept bottled down creep to the surface. “I’d just get in your way."

"Shut your stupid fucking face."

"What?" Gavin had been braced for a multitude of reactions but hadn’t expected that one, raising his head up in surprise.

"If you don’t wanna fucking go with me, that’s fine. But don’t try and pretend like I don’t really fucking need your help."

Gavin’s emotions finally snapped, his face going red with embarrassment and a little bit of longing.

"Well of course I _want_ to go!"

"Then what the _fuck,_ man? Have you even _asked_ your grandparents? Don’t you think your grandfather would fucking love it if you went out and brought back a bunch of research for him? Don’t you think they want you to see the damn world?"

Gavin blinked, stunned. The truth was he hadn’t asked, mostly because he hadn’t even dared to assume that Michael would want him along in the first place. But now-

"You know what?" Michael went on, laughing a little, albeit hysterically. “You know what else Ryan told me in there? He said-" Michael almost hesitated but decided to blurt it out anyways. “He said I should keep you around."

"He… what?"

Michael sighed, staring up towards the sky for assistance that didn’t come. “Yeah. He said that it was obvious you’d helped me get my shit together. Like, that you’re a good influence or whatever." He did _not_ however mention that way Ryan had fucking _smirked_ at him when he’d said it.

"He actually said that?"

"Yeah, basically." Michael let out another breath, rubbing at the back of his neck. “And honestly, I was probably gonna ask you to come along even if he hadn’t said anything. I’ve been thinking about it, you know?"

"Really?"

Michael finally got fed up with the shell-shocked look on Gavin’s face and shoved him in the shoulder. “Yes, really. So how ‘bout it then?"

"Well," Gavin stammered, fighting and failing against grinning wide. “I _will_ have to ask my grandparents…"

 

"I’ll go easy on you at first, but you’re gonna have to learn how to ride this thing if you wanna keep up."

Gavin was teetering a bit as he peddled in small circles, but he was definitely smiling and Michael had a feeling he’d be a fast learner. Gavin’s grandparents had indeed, as Michael had suspected, supported the idea of Gavin joining him on his journey. Gavin had put up a token protest but they’d shushed him and assured him they could hire some young boy or girl from town if it really came down to it. So after as delicious a meal and as late a morning as Michael could have wanted, they’d marched back up the road to Cobbleton, walking Michael’s bike between them until they arrived at the local shops to get Gavin one of his own.

"It’s not that bad," Gavin laughed, dropping a foot down to plant and steady himself. “I had a bike when I was a little kid, they say it comes back, right?"

Michael just grinned, letting his gaze linger over the distant horizon, breathing in the fresh outside air.

"So now what?" Gavin asked, catching Michael’s expression.

"Next town," Michael beamed, feeling more excited and sure of him self than he had since leaving the Academy. “Past the next forest and over the hills. Gonna challenge the Iron Springs Gym." He looked over at Gavin then, laughing softly at his anxious expression. “Hey, don’t look so nervous. You’re gonna have the time of your life."

Gavin’s resolve solidified as he nodded in response. A week ago he never would have believed that he was able to hit the trail for Victory Road alongside one of the most promising up and coming trainers in the region. And yet here he was all the same, looking out at the distant mountains and the open sky, air crisp in his lungs and the wind whipping past him, beckoning both of them to chase it.

"I’m ready for it," he breathed, and Michael didn’t wait for him to change his mind, kicking off and pedaling down the open road in the opposite direction of Gavin’s house and everything he’d ever known. “And here we go," he laughed under his breath, old skills sure enough coming back to him as he took off after Michael. “Hey, wait up!"


End file.
